


I'll be your Daddy

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Prompt Fill, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, back alley blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets kicked out of his house and winds up behind a bar doing things he knows he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your Daddy

Sebastian didn't know where else to go. His da kicked him out and he didn't have any friends left. He was worthless. The world would be better without him there, just like his da said. Slowly he dragged himself to the local pub and sat down at one of the bar stools. He didn't cry, but he wanted to. 

No one paid the mournful looking teen any attention. He was only fourteen and it was a school night but it wasn't their business and it wasn't their kid. Sebastian was grateful for that. At some point he had been given a glass of soda, not alcohol which was a pity but he drank it slowly all the same praying that they didn't expect him to buy it. 

"It's late for a youngin like you." A lilting Irish drawl teased behind him. The peace had been nice when it lasted. Sebastian didn't turn around, just nodded his agreement and continued to chew on the end of his red, plastic straw. "Your father not want you anymore." 

"What!" Sebastian turned around and was greeted by a boyish face. The man was young but dressed in a suite too nice for the side of town he was on. He had dark brown eyes that lit up when he saw Sebastian's angry expression. He took the stool next to the teen and waved over the bartender.

"It's not hard to tell." He said in a bored tone, the same one he used to order a plate of chips and a beer. "You need to get better at hiding your emotions-" He paused and Sebastian told him his name softly. "You should practice Sebastian. Lovely name, rolls off the tongue." 

Sebastian blushed and had to look away. All his soda was gone. He shifted farther away from the man and tried to watch the game on the telly. The food came a bit later but instead of eating it himself the man slid it over to Sebastian. 

"You look hungry." The chips smelled good and his stomach gave a needy growl. "I haven't even touched them kid, they're yours." 

"Don't have any money." 

"I have plenty." 

Sebastian wasted no time in shoving the golden chips into his mouth. His dad hadn't allowed him to eat junk food in a long time. He said it was devil food, that it was gluttonous. The man smiled as he watched the boy eat. He pushed the beer into the boy’s hand and giggled when he saw his nose wrinkle at the taste. 

“What?”

“You’re cute is all. Drink up. ” He replied with a cheeky grin. He had a martini in his hand and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel the man was out of place in this grimy pub. Didn’t say anything though, good boys kept their mouths shut, something he wished he remembered about an hour ago. 

“You still hungry?” He asked a bit later as he set his hand down on the teen’s thigh. Sebastian’s mug had never gone empty, the man had requested it get filled up every time the liquid sank even a few inches below the rim. Sebastian didn’t mind the beer made his head feel fuzzy and stopped the tears from falling. 

“Kinda…” Sebastian admitted with a hiccup and giggle. “Can I have some more?” He blushed at the fact he asked that, usually he was so shy but for some reason he felt like he could trust the man next to him, even the man's hand was on his thigh felt more comforting than threating. “Just a little?” 

“Certainly tiger.” With a wave of his hand the man ordered another plate of chips and a new beer. They were set in front of the teen and he started to dig in. “You’ll have to pay for this one though.”

Sebastian’s blue eyes looked up innocently. He had a bit of ketchup clinging to his bottom lip and he swiped his tongue across it in attempts to clean it off. The man just grabbed a napkin and patted it away for the kid. Which was good, he wasn’t even aiming in the right area. 

“I-I don’t have any money sir… I just, I am sorry…” Sebastian hung his head and his shaggy blond hair covered his flushed face. He should have known, of course the man only wanted to buy him one plate. He was gluttonous, it was his sin. He should be repenting. 

“Sir, so formal. Your father is military then.” Sebastian nodded. “Don’t call me sir tiger, the names James. James Moriarty.” The name was more like a low growl and it sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine but he didn’t know why. 

Slowly he glanced up to give a weak smile, “I have some trading cards back at home. They aren’t worth much but I haven’t earned allowance in a while…” He thought for a second about adding in that he might be able to borrow some from his brother but stopped when James started to laugh. 

“Oh you adorable baby.” Baby was drawn out and hit several notes that made the teen’s skin crawl, he didn’t correct him though. “I don’t want you trading cards.” The man’s hand slid further up Sebastian’s thigh and he leaned closer to Sebastian so he could whisper in his ear. “I had something else in mind. Go on, finish your food.” 

Sebastian did as he was told and finished off the whole plate. They felt so good resting in his belly, filling him up and replacing the empty thoughts he had felt with something solid. He was so grateful to James. When he popped the last chip in his mouth he smiled up at the man and swung his legs off the side of the stool. The food had already been paid for. 

“So, what was it that you had in mind?” 

“You have to follow me to see. Tell me Sebastian, have you ever kissed anyone?” 

The boy’s cheeks went bright red and suddenly he felt much younger than his fourteen years. “Well, at a school formal I kissed a-a girl, on the cheek though. We didn’t do anything! Please don’t tell my da!” James laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh, I think you will like this.” James led him into the alley behind the bar, he had to hold the kid’s hand to keep him upright as he stumbled across the pavement. The alley was dark and reeked of left over Chinese and oil but Sebastian didn’t say anything about it, he didn’t want to get laughed at again. “Now then, undo your pants.”

Sebastian gasped. “Why?”

“I am going to give you head, and then you are going to do me.”

“I have a head.” The boy replied innocently and flinched when James hand flew up to slap him, it didn’t though, it stopped a hair before his cheek and rested on the bone. 

“It’s easier if you just do as I say tiger. Take off your trousers.” Sebastian nodded and moved to unbuckle his trousers and pushed them down around his ankles. “Pants too.” With a whimper he did as he was asked and tired not to look up. The cold made his dick small and he didn’t like it. He wanted to prove he was a man to the real man standing in front of him, but as he was now he knew he didn’t look much more than a shivering, pathetic child.

“Are you scared?” James asked as he got on to his knees in front of Sebastian.

“A little. What if someone walks by?” 

“Try not to get their attention.” Sebastian’s next question was cut off when he felt James’s mouth slid over his half hard prick. Instinctively he brought his hand to his mouth and bit it like he did when he jerked off in the shower. Panic fluttered through his belly along with excitement. His dad was going to find out and beat him. The warmth pulled off his shaft and the cold air hit it again making him keen. 

“Ah-ah Sebastian, I want to hear you and I want you to see me.” Hands pushed his arms against the brick wall of the building and slowly he opened his pale eyes to look down at James’s dark ones. “That’s better.” 

James went right back to work, his lips spread into a wide O-shape around Sebastian’s cock and the teen couldn’t stop himself from moaning. His hips twitched up into the man’s mouth, his short nails dug into the red bricks of the wall behind him and his toes squirmed in his boots. It was too much. When he masturbated it never felt like this; all warmth and wet. It felt so good and he wound up coming in a few short seconds with an embarrassingly loud moan. 

Jim swallowed and Sebastian felt bad for him but found his belly fluttering again at the sight. “Very good.” The praise made Sebastian smile. “Your turn.” 

“My-my what?” He asked as he was shoved onto his knees, his back scraped against the wall with the force James had used. “I-I’ve ne-never.” The cold and the beer slurred Sebastian’s voice. He could see the man’s cock pressed hard against the soft fabric of his trousers. 

“Just do what I did. Suck like it’s a straw kid.” James undid his own pants and pulled out his cock. It smelt musky and Sebastian found himself just staring at it. “Go on. I bought you food; I did you first, now it’s your turn.” Still the boy didn’t move. His drunken mind was telling him that the man was right but part of him wanted to run. “Respect your elders.” 

Sebastian’s hands flew to James’s hips and he took his penis deep into his mouth then pulled off and coughed. It tasted salty and the skin was soft against his tongue but none of that had disturbed him, it was the feeling of the tip pushing against the back of his throat that made him gag. 

“Slowly, start by licking.” James instructed, his teeth were digging into his bottom lip and his dark eyes were unblinking down at Sebastian. He tried again, this time slowly, using mostly his tongue and the man above him seemed to like that because he moaned and twisted his hands into Sebastian’s blond hair. “There’s a good boy. Such a good boy. Suck harder. Make your daddy proud.”

Sebastian did as he was asked, he sucked with hallow cheeks and pulled off to lap at the tip as he had seen in a dirty video him and his brother snuck. Every time he heard James moan if made his stomach feel better. He wanted to make him happy. He was going to make him so happy. The man came a few minutes later which was good because Sebastian’s jaw was getting tired and sore. He didn’t warn him though and suddenly the teen’s mouth was filled with warm liquid, he pulled back panicked and looked up at the man. 

“Swallow it.” Sebastian’s eyes went wide and he shook his head as he started to stand up. “I told you to swallow it.” With one last pitiful glance he did and gagged as it slid down his throat but the smile James gave him was worth it. 

He was helped to his feet and had his pants pulled back up and buckled. James pressed a soft kiss to his lips and held out his hand which Sebastian took without question. “So… um…” Sebastian looked down at his feet that seemed to be moving towards the road. “Thanks… for-for everything.”

“No, thank-you. How about we get you home? I am sure your dad is cooled off by now.” 

Sebastian hung his head but nodded. “You aren’t going to tell him right?” 

“Tell him what?” 

“That I… that I…” Sebastian flinched, he couldn’t say those words. They were so sinful. 

“That you came?” Fearfully the boy nodded his head and looked up at James with kicked-puppy eyes. “No, no. That will be our little secret. Sound good.” Sebastian nodded his head excitedly. “Also, You should call me Jim. I have a feeling I will be seeing you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it should have cause well reasons. Sebastian is strange in this. Sorry. Sorry again for saying sorry. Um yeah hope you like ^^ also why the hell is my Sebastian's dad a religious zealot? I don't know what goes on in my head that's why and I am sorry :(


End file.
